shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackal Knight/Abilities and Powers
Abilities And Powers Agility, Speed And Reflexes Both the persona's agility, Speed and reflexes may differ from each other as they are both in different ways of fighting styles so their speed is different from each other, Jackal is quick in reflexes and reacting to an attack on time the same is with Knight as they can both react on time to nearly any attack they can even react on time to a bullet shot from a gun, Yet they have different speed as how Knight is much faster than Jackal because Knight's movements can sometimes not be seen by the naked eye to a level in which when he does an attack such as a punch the one who got hit by him apears as if he was hit by an invisible fist because of Knights movements not being able of being tracked easily, Yet Jackal isnt fast as Knight despite both of them having the same physical body because his movements are rendered superhuman and not immense likes Knight because of that he cannot do an attack fast like Knight does yet he can still dodge an attack same as Knight for it is the same thing they have as well as their stamina of how they can fight for a long period of time without resting even after running for a long time they can still continue on a fight. Strength, Durability And Endurance Jackal Knight's strength is different from each other for how their speed is also different when it comes to strength Jackal is the one who has it to an immense level that he can break steel with his bare hands and break down a wall bare handed as well, Yet Knight has normal superhuman strength meaning he cannot break steel like Jackal despite them having the same physical body once more. The physical body that both the personas share has incredible durability coming out of an attack unscatched and without bleeding continueing on fighting without having to worry about their current state also showing great endurance as the two personas can continue fighting despite some fatal wounds that occure to them. Swordsmanship Skills Both Jackal and Knight are master swordsman with the same level of swordsmanship skills yet with some differences which are mainly their strength and speed that differ from each other, Their sword is their black cane that they carry with them on most times, They are able of slicing through steel and even harder metal like titanium, Knight's swordsmanship skills are near inhuman for his speed making his sword attacks seem invisible because of his incredible speed, He is also a master at 'Laido '''meaning he can quickly unsheathe, Slice and sheathe his sword back to its cane in speed so fast it cant be seen by the naked eye thus making him extremely dangerous as his attacks are unpredictable at most times and are hard to avoid. Jackal is also a master swordsman yet unlike Knight his skills arent near inhuman both for him not being able of mastering Laido nor even use it properly as he can only succeed in the unsheathe then attack while he finds it hard to sheathe it back, Yet he can still cut through steel and harder metal, He can also cause powerfull air based attacks while swinging his sword sending an air slash that would continue on even after hitting its target the air slash would continue onwards slicing anything else in its way until it cannot continue anymore. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Jackal Knight has both shown their amazing capability of using Kenbunshoku Haki by how they can dodge many attacks as well as predict an enemies movements which helps them greatly in their battles as it also gives them a great advantage mainly for Knight because of his speed but also for Jackal because of their swordsmanship skills, They both have the same great use of this Haki which doesnt differ from both of them meaning they both have the same will and ambition. Busoshoku Haki Unlike Kenbunshoku Haki, The one who has most capabilities and uses with this form of Haki is Jackal for his love for battle and agressive nature he prefered using this Haki the most because of the great boost of power it gives to his attacks thus he can harden his fists or make his weapon's much stronger as well as much more affective in combat and combined with his incredible strength makes his attacks with Busoshoku Haki incredibly powerfull to a level that it can nearly break down an entire buidling with one hit. Yet as said before Knight doesnt have great use of this Haki because he doesnt like violence like Jackal so he has little use for it and as mentioned by Jackal once, Knight mainly uses this form of Haki to not burn or harm himself in anyway while in the kitchen because of this Haki's armor use Knight uses it to protect his hands from any harm that might happen to him while in the kitchen such as accidentaly cutting his finger or getting a burn, Yet Knight does show some little use of it in combat but has only shown using it to make his sword much stronger. Cooking Skills Knight is the cook within his crew yet Jackal has no cooking skills and would normally burn the food he tries to cook, Knight's specialty is mostly sweets and meat as he can cook vert delicious food out of nearly any meat from any animal if he agrees to cook the certain meat that is, His specialty which is sweets is most likely because because of his and Jackal's love for sweets that he himself admits that he focused on sweets more than other foods. Other Skills Because that his eye is what "ate" a Devil Fruit and not Jackal Knight himself, Knight can still swim freely in the water and with his great speed he can truly swim quickly nearly rivaling even the speed of a Fishman who are known to be able of swimming in a speed that is far faster than any human yet not faster than a Mermaid as Mermaids are known to be the fastest sea creatures, Knight can also hold his breath for a very long time so far to 6 whole minutes under water without breathing. Devil Fruit ''This Devil Fruit has been "eaten" by Jackal Knight's left eye. Jackal Knight's left eye "ate" the Henshin Henshin no Mi which is a Paramecia Class Devil Fruit that mutated Jackal Knight's eye into a monstrous form as well as a mind of its own, The Devil Fruit can apparantly mutate any living organ or dead creature into a monsterous form such as Jackal Knight's left eye and give it a mind of its own thus somewhat creating life for the eye, When Jackal Knight's eye mutates it becomes incredibly large even larger than Jackal Knight, It has an apearance of a black cape with a top hat that has a card on it that says "Love & Peace" The way that the eye gets those two accesoris as well as chains that tie the top hat to the cape is currently unknown, Within the black cape the eye is located where it became a large demonic eye with a red round pupil with somewhat pink sclera, Once the Eye's mutation is complete the main strength that it apparantly achieves is the ability to control it black cape by making it somewhat larger and user parts of it as tentacles and also have little use of sharp cards that can slice through metal as well as shoot small chains mainly for capture, It is unknown if the Henshin Henshin no Mi would cause something like this to any other organ that "eats" the fruit because the Eye is apparantly the only user known of this fruit. Category:Character Subpages Category:HighestBounty123